1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for displaying digital measurement values on pixel-based display devices, in particular, display devices in measuring devices.
2. Related Technology
For the display of digital measurement values on pixel-based displays, the measurement values are conventionally imaged as precisely as possible onto individual pixels. However, if the measurement values are disposed far apart, an image of poor legibility, which only consists of individual points, is obtained. For this reason, an interpolation between the measurement values is conventionally implemented. This produces a more readily legible image, but is associated with high calculation costs. However, if the sampling times of the digital signal are not synchronized with the image change of the display, an unstable image is also obtained with this method, because different measurement curves result from the different interpolation points of the interpolation.
Accordingly, a method and a device for the presentation of waveforms are disclosed in EP 0 919 818 B1. The method uses an interpolation of displayed points between measurement values. On one hand, this requires a high calculation cost. On the other hand, a stable image is not always produced, since the position of the interpolation points of the interpolation varies because of lack of synchronicity of the sampling times with the structuring of the image.